Konoha trials
by Jeansplaining
Summary: The Sand and Sound villages succesfully takes down Konoha, but instead of killing everyone, they made trials
1. The nomination

The call

Chijou Tonegawa was an austere man; he never deviate from his strict daily routines. In that morning he woke up early as usual and waited for his butler/apprentice to arrive with his newspaper.

"Tonegawa-sama! Look at this news!"

Extract from the journal:

"Konoha fell!

A bold military operation made by Sand and Sound village overthrown the Hokage, thousands of Sand Shinobi were sent to the Leaf Village to consolidate the occupation."

One thing Tonegawa learned well as a former shinobi, was to calmly read the situation without being overwhelmed. He carefully read the newspaper without any reaction.

One of the five big nation suddenly fell… Let this be a lesson to you, the world is not your friend; he is always shifting. Konoha believed his status as superpower would deny any peril of resentful countries to act; they even made this desnecessary tournament to brag about their might and look how they ended.

The butler took every word of his boss as the gospel. Tonegawa, despite being famous and rich, wasn't ostentatious of his wealth, he liked to organize his own stuff; only after Kazutaka's insistence to work and be teached led him allow somebody to "mess" with his paperwork.

We need to move fast to my office- he took a deep breath- Today will be a long day.

However, before they could leave the door, dozens (if not hundreds) of journalists were outside his home. They stormed Tonegawa with hundreds of questions, that in no way he would be able to answer. Kazutaka helped cut through the crowd to his carriage; leaving all the paparazzis behind.

What this is all about?

Fufufufu, I think I should congratulate you in first hand.

In the bench in front of them a man materialized, Kazutaka instinctively throw his body to protect his master from this sneaky shinobi. The ninja had a white hair with a ponytail. In his face he had glasses and a ninja forehead protector: with the symbol of the Sound Hidden Village.

It's ok… He is a friend of mine- Tonegawa looked in the eyes of the Ninja- Kabuto…. So you're working for the Sound village now?

I always worked for Orochimaru-sama

I bet…

So, it seems you're the last one to hear the big news- as Tonegawa remained silent, Kabuto continued- The four great Nations chosed you as the main prosecutor, they are already establishing a tribunal in Konoha to put in trial all the villagers.

Kabuto gave him a scroll from the Kazekage and vanished from the car. Tonegawa held the scroll in his hands and threw his head down.

Fuck…


	2. The circus

The circus-

One thing Tonegawa always perceive as ridiculous, is the circus people made of law enforcement. Now being in the spotlight in the most important trial in history, he knew this was just a show for the other villages to further humiliate Konoha.

Kazutaka argued:

\- But Konoha committed many atrocities during the war.

\- Indeed, but we can't be personal in this job.

The day was exhausting, Tonegawa ordered several books about previous political condemnations of the four villages (and the minors ones) against Konoha. This precaution was desnecessary, since they desk was filled with material sent by the four nations during the day with meticulous data on Leaf's war crimes. Kazutaka was surprised on how diligent his master was in organizing and reading all the pile of info. By the end of the day he just could read some of the books while Tonegawa handled all the paperwork.

\- The secret of success is to construct a narrative- Tonegawa explained- In the trials, they already consider Konoha guilty in their war crimes, but this won't be enough, the Sand village, responsible to destroy the Leaf Village, wants to show the world they liberated everyone from a dangerous despotic regime. This case will become a witch-hunt on every misconduct the elders from this country did to their own citizen.

Kazutaka couldn't understand what his master want to do now. Seeing the confusion of his subordinate, he determined.

In two days we are going to Konoha, I want you to send this message to this address. This person is what we need for now.

Tonegawa handled the message on his hand, Kazutaka immediately left the office. In his way outside, he stumbled, all his paperwork fell in the ground. A purple haired woman apologized for the bump and quickly picked his paper and give it back to him.

\- Thanks!

\- Have a good night!

The woman arrived at the door and received the badged, necessary to enter in the building. Kazutaka then remembered that he forgot to leave his own in the secretary. He turned around to give it back, while doing it, he heard at end of the corridor Motuba, the giant guard talking with that woman:

\- Stop, Tonegawa-sama forbid any non-authorized person from crossing this….

Since he was a child, Kazutaka was overly suspicious of everything. Even now he lived in a bureaucratic, life sucking job, he still has his instincts sharp. He grabbed his hidden knife and run into Tonegawa office, Motoba's body was soacked with blood. "This is bad", he stormed into the door. Tonegawa sit in the ground, his chair had a log slashed; the purple haired kunoichi was holding a bloody sword.

\- You sure have some tricks in the sleeve, but not enough to defeat Konoha's elite.

Kazutaka made a firm grasp in his knife and thrust against the killer's back. "PATHETIC!". She easily disposed him by disarming him and using the counterbalance to throw him against Tonegawa.

\- In the name of my fallen comrades, DIE!

Kazutaka quickly grabbed the table next to him and used as a shield to defend himself from the attack. Later he would learn that if the slash had cut a little deeper, he would lost his life. But for now he stopped the attack, Tonegawa yelled, "PUSH THE TABLE!" even without the order he did just that. The kunoichi lost her equilibrium. Tonegawa made a hand sign; black fire came out of her badge, setting her alight.

She screamed in agonizing pain, Kazutaka thrown the table in the ground since it cached fire. Her appearance would haunt Kazutaka for the rest of his life, all her hair were gone, her eyelids melted, making her eyes wide open. Even with hell upon her, she looked at them and determined.

\- IM TAKING YOU WITH ME!

But it was too late, one of the additional securities was a former Genin from the grass village (like Tonegawa), that threw several kunai at her; she finally collapse. Tonegawa made another hand signal to call back the fire to the seal in the badge.

\- Did you know there is a terrorist out there than can summon those nasty flames? One seal master from the hidden mist Village met this guy when he attacked the Mizukage and sealed this fire, after that he sell in the black market many of those scrolls containing this weapon. Of course he made a special service to me.

Kazutaka and the Grass genin in his side freaked out by thinking the badge they wore every day at work was so dangerous. The kunoichi, in her last strength, seeming like crying, she mumbled

\- Hayate-kun…

After both left the building, many journalist pop up to catch the next headline. "Sir, it was an assassin of Konoha?" "Sir what happened?" Tonegawa secretly told Kazutaka:

\- We didn't even left this city and we are already inside the circus. You have a new message to deliver, call Yuzuma to get rid of that dead body.


End file.
